


"Don't Forget To Breath (For You Are My Everything)"

by Abby_Ebon



Series: All That Glitters [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promised Ardeth/Harry/Imhotep smut; takes place in an alt. world where Harry chose to go back and defeat Voldemort. Only he didn't know Imhotep was reborn as Voldemort. So, when the result was that Harry was "reborn" in the past becoming twenty-one in the year 1923 – and as the Ma-jei he learns connections forged in the future linger in the past. Most especially when "the creature" that is Imhotep starts to awaken through their shared dreams. Set in the same "universe" as "You're Lips (The Color of Crimson Blood)" and "Passion in the Dusk (The Lick of Lust)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Forget To Breath (For You Are My Everything)"

**Author's Note:**

> Terms to know - The Akh ("the luminous effective spirit of the deceased, capable of interacting with the living.")
> 
> The Ba ("depicted as a human-headed bird; the essence of an individuals personality that manifested itself to others.")
> 
> Ka ("the life force of a person or god; the ka of a dead person had to be fed and sheltered, duties that fell to a ka priest.")

When Ardeth could pay attention to more then how good he felt, he found he held Harry close to him, their legs tangled together, Harry's head tucked against his chest as they rested in the shade of the trees.

"That," Ardeth murmured hoarsely, "wasn't fair." Harry only smirked wickedly against Ardeth's chest, the tip of his finger playing with a strand of chest hair.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Beneath the midday sun, with sated bodies, it was not long before they dozed off. It was a rare moment of peace for the two; these were the moments they had learned to treasure and horde like a handful of sand. They could not last forever, but they were precious while they lasted.

Something, it seemed to Harry later, was bound and determined to take away those rare moments.

As he slept it seemed he was in the shadow of a pyramid, howling winds kept him from standing upright. This, he knew, was like a sandstorm; though unlike any such storm he had ever seen. He had only the impression that it had come up quickly, and that there had been no chance to get to the other side of the pyramid.

Somehow, he knew that like this side was set in shadow and besieged by storm, the other side would be calm with sunlight caressing sand roughened stone. Why he did not take cover, he did not know, only that he had to get to the other side of the pyramid. Right now, and not after the sandstorm had passed.

He was mere steps away from the edge of the shadow – his fingers reaching for the stones that formed one edge of the pyramid, when he tripped, flung to the ground, and thrown by howling winds away from the edge. He lay prone on his back, panting for breath though the gauze like cloth that covered his face, from ears, to nose and mouth, to eyes. He saw green light fill the dark sky, and shook with fear. In a rush, knowing his time was shortening, he got to his feet and flung himself along the stone sides of the pyramid, seeking the minimal shelter they offered.

Green light flickered overhead once more, like green lighting.

He knew the green light, knew it meant death – knew he hadn't much time. The green lightning would only appear once more before he died. Again he reached the beckoning side of the pyramid, the winds stole his cloth face covering – he was exposed to sand and wind, and if the storm did not pass soon he would die. Sand would burn its way into his mouth, his nose – fill his sight, and ruin his hearing. It would numb the senses – and then kill.

He did not have time – the sand would be a slow death, but he'd rather face the sand –something he understood - and die slowly then be killed by green lightning which made his skin crawl with its unnaturalness.

Every step – every breath, was fought against the howling winds, there was nothing to hear or see, for he had shut his eyes tightly, feeling the stones beneath his fingers and clinging to them knowing if he fell this time he would most certainly die. He did not want the last thing he saw to be a flash of green light behind his eyelids.

Then, finally – he felt the warmth of the sun on his finger tips. He was close – close to reaching safety, he struggled to lift his feet the last few steps – felt himself be caught by the wind like a toy, felt it seem to pause – mocking him – but it was too late, he would die. He knew that, his breath caught in his throat – he felt tears, he half sobbed as he fought to remain still, fought to feel the warm sun – fought for his life.

The green light was coming, he knew that then.

He was straining, the wind forcing him to let go, or bloody his hands.

A hand gripped his fingers and yanked him into the sunlight, the wind ceased and from beneath his eyelids he could see the light of the sun. He was held securely against a man, as he panted for his breath – as he sobbed with the relief of living though he had been moments from death.

He opened his eyes, and saw rotten flesh, mostly eaten – looked up to see bandages, dirtied by blood. He looked into the grim face of the creature, he, and his people – his kith and kin, had spent generations keeping from awakening.

Green light filled his sight, but huddled in the creatures arms, he did not die. Could not die, he was cursed - just like the creature. Only, he feared as he fought not to scream, he had awakened the creature. Only then did he realize that in fighting the other side of the pyramid with its shadows and howling winds, he had been fighting death. His death, the creature seemed to give him a gapping smile, half its jaw missing, it was horrifyingly real.

He screamed – yelling out his fear, his anger – his horror at, by fighting death, the fact he – not some cursed stranger – he, a Ma-jei - had awakened an ancient monster to keep him from his death.

Harry woke then, screaming, held by Ardeth who knew – knew by only gazing into his eyes, that it wasn't "just a dream". Ma-jei did not "just dream" – they were the keepers of balance, the warriors who fought to keep ancient monsters sleeping. He, a Ma-jei, had broken that primeval balance.

He was cursed, and any Ma-jei who looked into his eyes would know it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What can we do?" When Ardeth, leader of the twelve tribes of the Ma-jei, asked such a question, it was promptly answered. This did not change, not even when the question was tinged with desperation, not even when the subject was his brother-of-heart and fellow Ma-jei warrior.

"First, we shall see if, indeed, this dream is a true vision of the happenings of now – or what may come to be." The shaman answered slowly, to anyone else – to a stranger – it would have seemed silly that a white haired old man with tanned, sun wrinkled skin, would so carefully not look into the youth who sat, silent and gloomy, beside Ardeth.

"What would it change if it is now or the future?" Harry questioned softly, and though it had been murmured under his breath, the old man jerked, as if his voice had been a shout. That he looked first to Ardeth, before Harry – who had asked the question, showed Harry how far he had fallen down the ranks of the tribes. He might as well be a stranger, rather then one of their own. Strangers were given more regard then the cursed – or banished – of the Ma-jei.

"If it is indeed the now – as most believe – we may prepare. If it is something that will happen, there are precautions we must establish." The shaman answered, and Harry only shrugged a shoulder.

If his vision was true, and he was cured now – preparations meant trying to kill Harry – failing that, they would send him to a far corner of the earth – anything to keep Harry and the creature from meeting face to face.

If it was going to happen, death or banishment would be his choices. The second offered only because he was Ardeth's brother-in-spirit, a tie not even the shamans could revoke in the face of his curse. A tie he knew Ardeth would use to keep him alive. It was now, for the first time in his life – that regretted the tie to Ardeth – if the creature held his life, it would be used against Ardeth. It was a tie everyone said should be severed – but Ardeth refused, and Harry did not have the heart to argue with Ardeth of the wisdom in his choice.

"When you sleep tonight, Ardeth must protect your body – and I will walk into your dream, to protect you there – and we shall seek to find the answer to which it is." The shaman stated, and his word in these matters was not argued with – Ardeth stood and Harry only followed the action, mimicking Ardeth even when he bowed. It had been a joke once that Harry was Ardeth's shadow, no one laughed now – for everyone knew the shadow was a physical representation of the Ka. If the Ka died – if Harry died – Ardeth would follow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night, though Harry slept in Ardeth's arms, he feared. He had not slept since that night – the night he fought his death and fell into the arms of the creature. The night he was cursed…

"Please, Harry…sleep, the shaman can not walk into your mind and see what truth is and what is not if you do not sleep." Ardeth begged softly, his lips brushing the skin of his ears with the small movements it took to speak. Harry sighed softly, Ardeth could feel the movement, but knew Harry drifted frantically through his own mind, searching himself for answers he did not have the skills to find.

"I do not want it do be true." Harry whispered after a long silence.

"I will not abandon you." Ardeth promised, tightening his grip around Harry's slender frame.

"Not even if it is for the good of the Ma-jei?" Harry asked, it was not mocking like those who had told him to sever the tie of brother-in-spirit. Even so, Ardeth found himself reacting to it – tensing, reaching to feel the spiritual tie to the one he held. If only to ensure no one had found a way to cut it. Doing so would result in death for the accuser, but the Ma-jei would see it as the right thing – an honorable death - to keep their leader from dying with his heart brother.

"Even then…" Ardeth closed his eyes, knowing that even if the tie was severed, he would follow Harry into banishment.

"I do not want you to suffer." Harry stated softly, and Ardeth's spirit stirred with worry for Harry had withdrawn so much into himself that the easy body communication and presence of each other had suffered for it.

"I would suffer if you were physically dealt a blow – and I suffer with you even in this." Ardeth stated, and Harry did not argue that – both knew it to be true. Harry stirred within his arms, but did not struggle to be rid of him, for which Ardeth found he was grateful for. He feared that if distance separated them, he would not be able to feel if Harry died; the tie was so choked and frail.

"You're being selfish, not noble. Our people need you." Harry hissed the words out, and for a moment – in which Ardeth's heart lurched, a cold thump, and fell in his chest a sinking deadened wound – Ardeth feared that Harry hated him. Then he felt, only then because he touched at how Harry himself felt about himself, did Ardeth know that Harry did not hate him, but feared for him so much so that he'd rather die then see his people – and Ardeth – fall with him.

"You need me more." Ardeth stated, and it was truth, and because it was the truth, Harry slumped and did not fight it. As if all he had needed was that reassurance, Harry slumped in his arms, breathe evening out as he fell into sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why do you fight me?" For a confused moment Harry thought the one who asked the question to be Ardeth, and then with cold dread he knew himself to be wrong in his assumption.

In a mockery of the caring embrace Ardeth had enveloped him with as he fell into sleep; the creature was tangled around him in the same manner. This time he was all too human looking – with a healthy flush to his skin, the only reason Harry knew this to be the creature was that the chest he was pressed to had no heart beat. No blood flowed through the creatures cured body – he needed no breath, no food, and no drink – not even air.

Harry realized in that moment that he wore no clothes – had no bedcovering, they lay – he and the creature – together unclothed, flesh against flesh.

"You are not who I love." Harry hissed the answer to the creatures question through pressed lips.

"What does it matter if you love me? I knew you were dying – that you fought – and you're being called out to me, and I answered. We belong to each other." The creature told him pressing unwanted kisses along his jaw, neck, and shoulders. Lips played with his flesh – heated it, made him gasp and whine, for he was only human – and the creature manipulated his weakness.

"I do not want this." Harry hissed, cheeks flushed and body straining with his arousal. The creature's fingers teased his navel, flicking the tip of his length, playing with him, if only to cradle his body while he writhed against the creature. Despite himself he craved the touch – and hated himself for that.

"Your body says otherwise." The words were purred, a slick tongue licking the edge of his ear, teeth nibbling at his lobe. The pleasure slowly built to pain. Harry cried out weakly, all too late he realized he was truly helpless now. Against the skin of his cheek, he felt the creature smile.

"I am Imhotep, and you will be mine – even if I must sever your Ba from your body to have you." The words were whispered, soft – nearly too soft to hear. But someone did – someone that was not Harry. The shaman had kept his word and followed Harry in his dream – only, the shaman knew, this was no longer just a dream.

With dead dark eyes, Imhotep looked up; half lidded eyes regarded the shaman. Harry, unclothed and vulnerable – struggled to get to the shamans side – to be free. Imhotep watched as the shaman dared to draw closer – finger tips stretching, reaching – and just as the tips of their fingers touched Imhotep laughed, waved a hand – and the shaman faded from sight like a wisp of smoke.

Imhotep's hand touched Harry's jaw, tilted his head back – and kissed him, holding Harry to him as the creatures tongue probed the youth's mouth, the slick muscle forcing itself into the youth. Around the kiss, Harry screamed – struggling – for he felt the pain, white hot and throbbing – as his body and Ba were split.

Harry was still aroused.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What are you doing here, are you not supposed to be guarding his sleep?" Ardeth asked, his tone managing to be both disapproving and accusing. The Shaman, whose shadow had fallen over the two, took a shaky breath in the face of Ardeth's hostility. He had expected worse – to be killed upon awakening, instead he had been led here.

The young Ma-jei leader took a dampened cloth, placing it over Harry's damp skin. His body was fevered and refused to wake. Without water he would not live longer then a week, water they could provide by squeezing liquid down his throat – food, well, that was the true threat to Harry's survival. His body could not express its needs to Harry's spirit – his Ba, for his essence was severed – and his Ka –his life force - diminishing.

"I did not abandon him willingly." The shaman stated, though it was a useless fact, he had still failed. He was lucky Ardeth had not had him killed.

"That is why you still draw breath." Ardeth stated coldly, turning dark eyes to meet his own.

"What would you do to redeem yourself?" Ardeth asked then, measuring, and the shaman swallowed.

"Anything in my power…." The shaman promised, and Ardeth, though he had likely known the answer was coming, only nodded in an accepting manner much like an adult conversing with a child.

"When night falls – take my Ka with yours, I wish to see him…one last time." Ardeth asked, fingers dragging themselves through Harry's thick dark hair. The old man pressed his lips together in thought, eyes shadowed as he considered what Ardeth could do – would do – to bring Harry out of the "dream".

"I will do this." The shaman declared in a promise, leaving in the haunting sight. He did not think that Ardeth was quite as alive as he seemed – for the young man had had the empty eyes of the dead - of the cursed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night, Ardeth closed his eyes – a lock of Harry's hair had been braided into his own – he did not know if he would awaken from this nights sleep, but if he did not he knew Harry's body would die with him. He knew the Ma-jei, however close he and Harry had been in life, would bury them miles apart. He did not want to spend eternity without some part of Harry resting with him.

It did not surprise him when the shaman appeared in his dream. They regarded each other, silent – in this place they were equal. But the shaman kept his word, and held Ardeth's hand as he led him. The shamans hand was cold – like icy water, but that was all the sensation Ardeth held of him. The ground beneath his feet crunched like rock – though he could not see the ground or his feet through the thick rolling mist he walked through.

He did not know how long it took, but slower then he would have liked, he arrived at a cave in which the shadows were like living creatures in the dark. Peering at him – measuring him, wary of him as he was of them. He did not have to ask to know this was where the creature kept Harry.

With the shaman by his side, Ardeth walked onward. The cave expanded, and became like a great palace inside the earth, the floor was of black stone which when he stepped on whispered with a hushed, secretive, tone Ardeth could not quite make out what was said.

The walls were of a dark rock, though slivers of gold and silver broke the surface, pulsing, like the very veins of the earth. Ardeth did not pause to study these things; merely glimpsing them out of the corner of his eyes was enough to burn the images into his mind. He had merely let his attention drift and he would see those images, he knew that before sleeping and waking those walls and floors of the dream cave would be what he remembered the most.

Then he came upon the sight of Harry, and that, most of all – he would remember. Harry lay on the floor of the cave, awake, staring at the roof of the cave, sightless. He did not seem to be able to see or hear them. If he was aware of Ardeth or the shaman he showed no signs of it.

Wrapped around his heart brother was the creature, seeming to be truly asleep.

"Harry…?" Ardeth spoke unable to help himself – if, even in the dream, Harry was as unresponsive as in life, Ardeth did not know if he could stand to know that and live. It was not Harry that responded to his call – the creature stirred, and when it looked to see Ardeth and the shaman, it hissed its amusement. Like wisps of smoke caught in an unseen storm, the shaman cried out as he was ripped apart piece by piece, only to lie in a pool of blood on the dark stone floor.

The shaman had warned him not to speak – now he knew why.

"So you are the one who keeps him from being mine…" Ardeth looked up slowly from the shaman's dead spirit body to meet the creatures annoyed gaze. Its fingers trailed down Harry's body, parted his legs and teased his entrance – all the while watching Ardeth, waiting to see his reaction.

Helplessly, Harry mewled in pleasure.

"Why do you do this? What do you want?" Ardeth asked, desperate – anything to stop the creature from continuing. It chuckled, low and soft –pleased.

"I do what I do because I can. No one can stop me. I am Imhotep, and this boy is mine." Fingers probed Harry's anus, teased it open, and pressed inside teasing him until he was keening his pleasure. Calling out, helpless, seeking relief – Ardeth did not want to see this. He tried to step forward and stop the creature – but he found himself held in place, helpless.

Watching him, the creature that had once been Imhotep straddled Harry, thrusting slowly in and out, all the while the creatures gaze did not leave Ardeth's own.

"I will have what I want." Imhotep told him, almost too soft to hear over Harry's weak cries of helpless pleasure. Ardeth's eyes widened as it seemed to him that, just for a moment that was a ghost of his heart brother twisted tightly around Imhotep's own spirit, crying out with every thrust, whimpering for more.

The Ba…is joined with Imhotep's… Ardeth felt a shudder of rage tense his shoulders.

He watched as the ghost of Harry looked to him, and then whispered to Imhotep, arching his hips imploringly - inviting. Though there had been no words spoken Ardeth knew through his connection with Harry as his brother-of-spirit what had been asked.

Join us with him? We are wanting.

Ardeth knew then he would do anything to stop this. The joined Ba's seemed to sense that.

"But…I am greedy…I want all of this boy –while his Ba is tied to mine, and his Ka and mine are one – his Akh, his spirit, is joined with yours in a tie I can not break. So, this is what I shall offer you. I am awakened – with or without this boy, but I will have all of him, or I will kill him. If you were to join us – I would have all of him as mine – and you." The creature – a man once called Imhotep seemed particularly pleased with that thought.

"So this is the bargain, Ma-jei – watch as I kill your friend," a particularly hard thrust caused Harry to gasp and Ardeth's length to throb, "or join us." The last words were purred with unholy glee.

Ardeth knew the choice the Ma-jei, his people, would want him to make. He knew the choice Harry would have wanted. But he could not leave Harry to be killed by the creature – not even when the cost was his freedom.

"Forgive me, brother in heart…" Ardeth pleaded as Harry met his eyes as Imhotep thrust into him.

"I…I will do it. We have a bargain." It dried Ardeth's throat to say the words, and Imhotep gave him a smile that chilled him – made him feel sickly ill. All at once he could move, and he did – slowly he walked forward, for he was still in Imhotep's wary gaze. Ardeth knelt beside them, stripping out of his clothing. Only then did he dare to try to touch without fearing that Imhotep would harm Harry to get him to do something else.

He gathered Harry to his chest, the warmth of his skin a reassuring reminder that Harry was alive – his heart thudding like a little bird as Ardeth let Harry's weight press upon him from above. Imhotep watched – triumphantly smug.

Harry whimpered softly, holding Ardeth against him, his throbbing groin pressing at Ardeth's entrance, teasing him into spreading his legs, Harry's weight reassuringly pressing him down – his anchor - steadying him.

"Are you sure?" For a moment, Ardeth was not sure if the whispered words were real, if Harry had truly spoken or if it was his imagination. Harry's mouth fixed on his nipple, teeth and tongue making him gasp and arch.

Then Harry's eyes met his – and Ardeth knew, that this sensual being was still his heart brother – still Harry. And Harry would not continue, despite his own need, unless Ardeth gave his word that this was what he wanted. Bargain or not, in this, Harry would see that Ardeth was not manipulated.

Relief washed through him like a tidal wave – he was not alone – he would not have to face eternity with the creature and the shell of his heart brother, as he had envisioned. Harry still had his mind – his spirit – though it was his spiritual body that Imhotep ruled. Ardeth gave a gasping sob, which Harry disguised with a kiss.

"Yes, I am sure. I will not abandon you." Ardeth murmured softly as Harry lifted his lips and licked along his neck. His pulse thudded in his ears. He felt Harry's weight settle more firmly upon him, felt the warm head of Harry's length press into him – slowly, there was no pain – though Ardeth knew there should have been physical pain. Imhotep, as if he guessed Ardeth's thoughts, chuckled as he reached out a hand to pat Harry's thigh.

"Do not forget where you are, Ardeth. This is the dream realm – spiritual, one might say. This is a joining of spirits, not bodies, though the…effects will be just as lasting." Imhotep murmured softly, dark eyes watching the two couple. Imhotep petted Harry like a hound or tamed cat, and Harry began to thrust into Ardeth in earnest.

Ardeth could not think – he only writhed, crying out when the pleasure built to be too intense. Gasping when he forgot to breath, arching his neck, ridding the pleasure out – Harry gave an animalistic growl and lowered his mouth to Ardeth's throat, sucking and biting the exposed – vulnerable – flesh.

Imhotep moved suddenly, the sight of him behind Harry – touching him, was all Ardeth could see. Imhotep pressed himself into Harry – and Ardeth heard Harry whimper, softy – needy. They were joined, the three of them – joined in their efforts to find pleasure. When Imhotep rocked his hips – Harry thrust unexpectedly into Ardeth, breaking the rhythm Harry had gained, adding new movements that sent Ardeth to a burning edge of pleasure. They were Imhotep's now – he played them as he willed, and they were too dazed to stop him – to take control back.

Ardeth closed his eyes, mouth open though he could not tell if he breathed or not, and it seemed to him that he saw Harry and he become one – the shared being had Harry's eyes –Ardeth's body – Harry's hair – Ardeth's tattoos – it was all jumbled together like bits and pieces of a puzzle Ardeth could not gasp as a whole.

Our Akh, Ardeth thought absently as Harry throbbed, close, ever so close to coming, is joined. We are one…Ardeth cried out, unable to stop himself as his body betrayed him – his muscles clenching – gripping – Harry urging his own climax. While Ardeth was still coming – he felt Harry give a silent cry – and felt sated to know they had shared this together.

Then his heart lurched, and he saw through white vision the three of them – he, Harry, and the creature, chained together, and knew that to be their Ka.

 _What have I done?_ Ardeth though, heart thudding – the only thing he could hear. Imhotep cried out, finishing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here We Go Again (I Want To Make You Feel); Harry/Rick
> 
> What Lingers In Shadows (That I Can Not Kill For You); Harry/ 'Chaos'
> 
> Dog Stars (Always Point The Way); Harry/Sirius
> 
> Rick/Harry, Rick/Ardeth, or Sirius/Rick, Sirius/Ardeth/Harry, I am even willing to do Rick/Imhotep, or Jonathon/Imhotep; and I have this very odd idea of Alex/Imhotep/Ardeth which – what if his parents hadn't been able to save him – and where would the world be ten years later? I must admit I can be tempted to write as many pairings as someone is enthusiastic about. So, the question is - what do you suggest?


End file.
